Guardian Darvanshel
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10465 |no = 612 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 27 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 223 |animation_idle = 56 |animation_move = 12 |movespeed_attack = 0.0041 |movespeed_skill = 0.0041 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 41, 45, 49, 52, 106, 111, 116, 149, 154, 159 |normal_distribute = 25, 9, 9, 9, 10, 7, 7, 10, 7, 7 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 41, 45, 49, 52, 106, 110, 114, 118, 149, 153, 157, 161 |bb_distribute = 30, 7, 7, 6, 10, 5, 5, 5, 10, 5, 5, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 41, 45, 49, 52, 55, 106, 110, 114, 118, 149, 153, 157, 161 |sbb_distribute = 30, 5, 5, 5, 5, 10, 5, 5, 5, 10, 5, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |description = A loyal, intelligent, and highly praised civil official from the Sama Kingdom. Always sporting a giant shield, he was considered a coward by those around him. One day, the king's life was threatened by an assassin, but his life was spared when Darvanshel protected him with his shield. The king then changed his mind about his brave subject, and awarded him a new shield. Having named the shield after his beloved wife, it helped to protect the king from many other calamities, leaving Darvanshel to resort to his swordsmanship only in very rare cases. |summon = Worry not about others. Walk the path you believe in. I may be weak, but I shall lend you my power. |fusion = It's difficult to learn with humility. But I will not falter. My wife taught me that. |evolution = My new shield bears my wife's name. I will show you that it doesn't shame me in battle. | hp_base = 4379 |atk_base = 1432 |def_base = 1487 |rec_base = 1269 | hp_lord = 6300 |atk_lord = 1905 |def_lord = 1955 |rec_lord = 1689 | hp_anima = 7043 |rec_anima = 1491 |atk_breaker = 2103 |def_breaker = 1757 |rec_guardian = 1590 |def_oracle = 1856 |atk_guardian = 1707 |def_guardian = 2153 | hp_oracle = 6003 |rec_oracle = 1986 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 20 |ls = Eternal Sanctuary |lsdescription = Nullifies all status ailments & probable slight reduction in damage taken |lsnote = 10% chance to reduce 20% of damage taken |lstype = Defense |bb = God Emperor's Shield |bbdescription = 12 combo powerful Fire attack on single enemy & reduces damage taken by half for 1 turn |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 22 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 440 |sbb = Shield Nova |sbbdescription = 13 combo powerful Fire attack on all enemies, reduces damage taken by half for 1 turn & boost to Def for 3 turns |sbbnote = 50% boost |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 13 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 21 |sbbdc = 13 |sbbmultiplier = 320 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 10464 |evointo = 10466 |evomats1 = Fire Mecha God |evomats2 = Miracle Totem |evomats3 = Fire Totem |evomats4 = Metal Mimic |evomats5 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = * Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = Sphere(s) related to Darvanshel: * Royal Shield * Exyl Shield |addcat = Sphere Founders |addcatname = Darvanshel 3 }}